funfriendsand_a_housefandomcom-20200214-history
LOUD
At the House* Ali; SO SO SO PROM IS NEXT WEEK :D Zendaya: AND I CANT CANT CANT WAIT Tay tay: SO SO SO Cat: WE WILL PERFORM FORM FORM Marley: AT LEAST LEAST LEAST Rossay: I WILL WILL WILL HAVE A DATE Cat: AND AND AND SO DO I :P Ali,Tay tay,zendaya,and marley: WE NEED DATES Ali: I WILL TEXT MA CRUSH *texts her crush an invite to prom* *texts I LIKE U* Tay tay and Clay Clay: YOU GOTTA CRUSHY WUSHY Zendaya: YOU NEVER WEVER TOLD US Marley: I WUV BABY WABY TALKY Bradley: we need dates to Mykaela: GOOD AlI ILL DO MINE TO *text to crush I LikE U* *INVITES TO PROM* Bradley: YOU LIKE SOMEONE TOO O.O Ali: WE ARE SOOOOO SECRATIVE Vally: I WANNA DATE GIGI: I NEED A DATE Ali: FIND YOUR LOVE LIFE *gets a text* HE SAID YESH Mykaela: *gets a long text* HE SAID yesh A LOT Vally: I GO WITH SOMBoDY I WILL TEXTY MY CRUSHY *texts I LIKE YOU PROM PLZ?* *gets text saying YESH YESH* GIGI: GREAT ILL TEXT MY CRUSH PFF *texts PROM PLZ?* *gets YESh* Zendaya: ILL GO WITH LOGAN *texts yesh i will go to prom with u* Tay tay: MARLEY BRADLEY YOU NEED YOUR DATES WITH ME Cat: Ali,Mykaela,vally WHO DO YOU LIKE Ali: Lucas Mykaela: James S Vally: James P Tay tay: I guess I will do....... Tyler *texts tyler yesh <3* Marley: Ill do Mason *text PROM* *he texts YESH <3 YAYA* Bradley: I did kind of sort of liked KRYSTAL All: WHAT Ali: *texts Krystal GO TO PROM WITH BRADLEY* Krystal: *texts bradley PROM PLZ PLZ PLZ <3* Bradley: *texts YESHH* Cat: I WROTE A PROM SONG.............. Looking for the one tonight But I can't see you Cause I'm Blinded by all the lights, Ohh And I can never get it right I need a breakthrough Why are you so hard to find, Ohh I've been searching every city Never giving up Till I find my angel My Diamond in the rough Looking for a signal Baby turn it up Tonight Come on get, Loud, Loud Let it out Shout it out from the rooftops Come on get Loud till they shut us down Come on get, Loud, Loud Let it out Show me everything that you've got c'mon Get Loud, Loud I need you now Baby Let me hear you Loud Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Looking for the light to shine To Start a fire Girl I'll be the first in line, Ohh And Baby, When the stars align We can get no higher Just give me a sign Come on get, Loud, Loud Let it out Shout it out from the rooftops Come on get Loud till they shut us down Come on get, Loud, Loud Let it out Show me everything that you've got c'mon Get Loud, Loud I need you now Baby Let me hear you Loud Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Looking for the one tonight Come on get, Loud, Loud Let it out Shout it out from the rooftops Come on get Loud till they shut us down Come on get, Loud, Loud Let it out Show me everything that you've got c'mon Get Loud, Loud I need you now Baby Let me hear you Loud Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Ive been looking for the one Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. I've been looking for the one tonight Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. I've been looking for the one tonight Tay tay: WE GOTTA SONG Caroline: Wait till i steal Alex TO BE CONTINUED